Dragon Ball SPEDZ
by JackHammer
Summary: My first dbz fic. Please R
1. Default Chapter

DragonBall SPEDZ

The Day Before The Rubber Room 

"Buu want candy! Buu want candy NOW!" Hercule was in a really big mess and he knew it. Mainly by his large pink powder puff friend know as Majin Buu, always ranting and raving about wanting his candy! Buu already ate all of the candy in the world and he was afraid that he would turn people into candy!

"Buu, let me put it to you like this alright." Hercule said with a very calm, yet, very agitated voice, "YOU ATE ALL THE CANDY IN THE WORLD AND YOUR STILL HUNGRY! No, it ends now! YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY MORE CANDY EVER AGAIN! Now, do understand that or do…… uh-oh."

"Buu turn YOU into CANDY! Emmm…… tasty, good candy. Uh-oh, Buu needs a new diapy."

Day 1: Special Education

"Now Pan, daddy needs you to be a good girl and…..STOP BOUNCING OFF THE DANG WALLS! THIS AIN'T A SIX-SIDED TRAMPOLINE!" Gohan had to do something with Pan. She was a DANG IDIOT! "Oh forget it. She's out of my hair now. No, seriously, she was in my hair, on the way here Videl had to use a spear tipped with enough sedatives to knock out my dad; and that was just to get her out of my hair."

Gohan was very happy to get rid of Pan, but there was still one idiot that he was not stronger than, or would ever be stronger than……his father, considering that he lived right next door and all, ya'know.

"VEGETA! GET IN HERE, and, FEED YOUR SON! You know how stupid he is. Men! Ooh, I wonder why I married that savage sometimes." Bulma was getting irritated, she's the one that gave birth to Trunks and Bala; but does she get any help? NO! BOOOOOOOM! Bulma heard a sinister laugh right after the explosion.

AH HA HA, AH HA HA HA! THIS IS VERY FUN AND AMUSING!

"Why is he laughing like that….? OH-NO! His Mandark Syndrome is acting up again! I am gonna stab him for NOT TAKING HIS MEDICATION! Trunks! Bring me the bait, my stun gun, AND, my lucky bag of poop!" And at this time, Bulma's heart shrunk three sizes until she was holding a universal Ghost-Buster Gun with capture trap and nuclear power pack. "Don't worry honey! Bulma's comin' to knock you out."

Trunks was very excited to see his mom to go and knock his dad out. "Go gets him moomy! You can do it! YOU CAN DO IT ALL NIGHT LONG!"

"HEY! There's milk truck! Wait that's Goku's new secret weapon! TIME TO TURN MONKEY!" And as quick as a flash, Ol' Saint Vegeta blew up a balloon that looked like the moon! "OOH HAAH HAA AAH AAHN!"

"There they go again! Oh, in case you don't know me, I'm Bala. You know, Vegeta's sexy, young, very rapeable half-sayain daughter.

Oh and Trunks has a speech impediment like Little Nicky's. Mom and Dad do this very often! It gets really annoying."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……. Ouch, that HURT!"

"NOT AS MUCH AS IT HURTS ME HONEY!"

"glurp…..It tastes like cherries… very slee…py. ….zzzzzzzzzzz."


	2. Day 1

Day 2: Baseball

_Once again, we find Goku and Gohan getting ready to play America's favorite pastime, baseball. Let's move in closer to see what they're using as a baseball. HOLY CRAP! No Goku! Not the four star dragonball! (sudden shattering noise) _

"NO! My chances for world domination are gone for good. Mai, Schoo! ANIALATE HIM!"

By this time Goku finally remembered this idiot from his childhood. "Oh, Gohan, Goten. I want you to meet this poor idiot from my childhood. His name is Emperor Peloff. Peloff, I would like for you to meet my sons."

(He called me an idiot! But he may be right, but that ain't the point!) Peloff had been in deep concentration for some time. "Let's get out of here! Bloody retard!" he said in a Sean Connery type voice.

This hurt Goku enough to kill for fun. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!"

"This is going to hurt a lot."

"I is wot a wetard!"

Gohan was worried that he was going to have to lock his dad up as well. Then he noticed that the four star dragonball was shattered into approximately, 8,942,754 and a half pieces. "Hey dad, could this be the reason he was mad. Well, nevertheless, nothin a little duck tape can't fix!"

"I'M FREE! AS FREE AS A BIRD!"

"Is that….no it couldn't be, could it?" But Gohan's worst fear #28 clearly states that Pan had broke free and she had a lot of chocolate! But in this case she had to have coffee, you remember in the prologue and all

right.

"I'm Pan, the one and only kid to be locked in a six sided trampoline for three days without food or water!"

Bewildered by Pan's overactive stupidity, he decided to say this one thing. "Pan, honey, it's only been a day since we left you there."

"REALLY! They told me that they bound and gagged me and left me for dead before I blew them to smithereenies!"

"BUU WANT CANDY NOW! TURN YOU INTO CHOCOLATE!"

"OH-SHUTUP! Go on to day three will ya! None of this was to happen in day two! I mean dang man, why don't you look at the script!"


End file.
